I'm With You
by MahRathbone
Summary: #Alice narrando seu encontro com Jasper#"Estendi a mão para ele e quando ele a pegou, senti como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo."


**I'm With You**

Ok Ok! Se acalme Alice, falta apenas 11minutos,em 11 minutos aquela porta vai se abrir e você verá o homem de suas visões.O loiro com cicatrizes de batalha por todo o que está destinado a ser sua alma- gêmea.

Mais e se ele não gostar de mim?

Não é isso que as minhas visões dizem.

"A senhorita aceita alguma coisa?"- A garçonete pergunta

"Hum...uma água."

Tudo bem, faz 2 horas que eu estou o esperando, num restaurantezinho na Filadélfia, se não pedisse algo, mesmo que não consumirei ficaria estranho não é?

Pois bem, olho o relógio e droga! Se passaram apenas 3 minutos então são 8 minutos agora.

Estou tão ansiosa e nervosa. Não sei mais quanto tempo consigo agüentar. Mais o que posso fazer a não ser esperar?

Estou tamborilando meus dedos na mesa, não com força, porque se quisesse quebraria essa mesa num simples cutucar de dedo.

Tive de aprender a controlar minha força. Mais isso é outro assunto.

Desde que me tornei uma vampira, só me alimento de sangue animal, assim como os vampiros da minha visão, os Cullen.A família pela qual Jasper e eu deveremos pertencer

Sim, ele se chama Jasper, acho que me esqueci de falar com o meu nervosismo. Sei que ele não segue a mesma dieta que eu, e pretendo ajudá-lo a mudar isso. Ele passou quase um século matando e guerreando, sei que não vai ser fácil, mais vou ajudá-lo. Pode parecer estranho mais mesmo sem o conhecer pessoalmente, apenas pelas minhas visões já o amo.

Talvez isso seja porque ele é minha alma-gêmea, com quem eu deverei passar a eternidade. O meu parceiro.

Olho para o relógio novamente, perdi as contas de quantas vezes olhei. Agora faltam 4 minutos. Se eu tivesse um coração que batesse, provavelmente estaria batendo agora. Estava respirando por hábito, quase ofegando na verdade. Queria vê-lo logo, queria tocá-lo.

Não pensem que estou sendo precipitada. E se fossem vocês no meu lugar? E se vocês soubessem que sua alma-gêmea, seu futuro marido com quem você passaria a eternidade estivesse chegando?

Então não me culpem.

Então, a porta se abriu e ele entrou lindo e loiro. Naquele momento realmente pensei que meu coração pudesse bater. Com a coragem que juntei todo esse tempo, pulei do banco onde estava sentada. É, pulei, esqueci de mencionar, eu sou baixinha, muito baixinha e, meu deus, como ele é alto.

Seu rosto era tão lindo, mesmo com todas aquelas cicatrizes. Ele era lindo por completo. E as cicatrizes lhe davam certo charme. Tudo bem! Sou suspeita a falar. Mais não posso negar.

Fui andando em direção a ele e nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu disse:

"Você me deixou esperando tempo demais."

Ele inclinou a cabeça como um bom cavalheiro do sul e disse:

"Desculpe, senhora."

Estava me sentindo abobalhada. Aposto que tinha um sorriso apaixonado no rosto e caramba, ele pode sentir emoções e manipulá-las. Ele está sentindo todos os meus sentimentos: amor, felicidade, até um pouco de vergonha. Todos misturados.

Acenei para uma mesa e ele se sentou comigo.

"Como vai Jasper?"

Ele me olhou assustado. Droga! Esqueci que ele ainda não me conhece.

"Como sabe meu nome senhorita?"

"Primeiro me chamo Alice."

Estendi a mão para ele e quando ele a pegou, senti como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo.

"E sei seu nome porque também tenho dons a mais."

Pisquei para ele.

"Você pode sentir e manipular as emoções das pessoas, e eu posso ver o futuro, mais é muito subjetivo."

"E então você me viu vindo para cá?"

"Sim."

"E por que causa você me viu?"

"Não sei, apenas tive uma visão com seu rosto. Então comecei a procurar mais sobre você e estou aqui."

"E porque resolveu me procurar?"

Ele abriu um sorriso lindo e curioso.

Eu hesitei. Me senti envergonhada de dizer isso a ele, afinal acabamos de nos conhecer, e já vou sair falando que ele é minha alma-gêmea e meu futuro marido. Nã de pensar em algo.

"Não se sinta envergonhada, já que estamos aqui, pode me dizer."

"Nas minhas visões eu me vejo com você, indo até uma família "vegetariana" de vampiros, os Cullens."

"Vegetarianos?"

"Sim, eles só se alimentam de sangue de animais, assim como eu."

"Por isso a cor dos seus olhos."

"Sim."

"E você me vê com você indo para junto dos Cullens, e me adaptando a essa dieta?"

"Sim, sei que não será fácil, mais é o que eu vejo."

"E como você nos vê?"

Eu sabia que agora ele falava de nós dois, e não dos Cullen.

Hesitei de novo. Envergonhada mais apaixonada.

"Não tenha medo fadinha, pode me dizer."

Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sorri para ele.

"Eu nos vejo como almas-gêmeas, como um casal."

"Fique sabendo que eu já te amo minha pequena bailarina, e te seguirei aonde for."

Alarguei meu sorriso e estendi a mão para ele, que a pegou sem hesitar.

"Vamos para o nosso futuro Jazz. Vamos para o nosso destino e felicidade."

"Vou até ao fim do mundo com você."

Nos olhamos nos olhos de frente um para o outro, e aproximamos nossos rostos, não demorou até que selamos nossos lábios. E me senti mais segura.

Seguimos para nossa futura família.

---------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

**(N/A)**

Minha primeira One-Shot, não me apedrejem!!!

Me digam se gostaram.

PS:Acho que não farei Jasper POV, porque se eu fizer vai ficar muito parecido com o livro.

Então é isso, espero que gostem.

Beijos!


End file.
